King of the Underworld
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: At a young age Naruto was saved by Yami of all beings. Leaving Konoha and literally going to hell he was adopted by Yami and becomes a demon. Years of training, years of tormenting past Kages & nins, he finally takes his place as the Ruler of Hell. He is now ready to have his revenge on Konoha and turn the Elemental Nations into a Haven for all demonkind.


Prologue: King of Hell

Running, hiding, barely living, these were the only things that occupy his existence.

When he was born the first emotion he ever felt was hate.

The first thing he heard were the cries of the dead.

What he first smelled were ashes and the rotten flesh of bodies.

The sensations he first felt was the blood of the dead bathing his body.

And when he first opened his eyes all he could see was darkness and the glaring stares of hate.

It was nothing but a miracle that he lived for this long.

There was always the old man called the Sandaime who claims to be a friend.

Yet where was he when he needed to hide, where was he when he needed to eat, where was he when he needed a place to call home, where was he… when he was alone, crying…?

_I hate them._

Even now, during a day of festivities, during a day where he should celebrate his birth, he was forced to hide from the drunken mobs that usually form this time.

_I hate them._

Every year, every month, every day, every hour is just him trying to survive.

_I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!_

_… hate…_

Why did others have family when he had no kin? Why did others get to eat when he starved?

_It's not fair._

So be it.

They keep accusing him of being a monster so he will be the monster that everyone wants.

_Demon, Devil, Yami, here my pleas. I forsake Kami and Paradise. I will give you everything I have, my freedom, my will, EVERYTHING… in return let me wreak hell on Earth._

_Please hear my prayer…_

* * *

Gehenna

Underworld

Inferno

The Woeful Realm

Yomi-no-Kuni

This place has gone by many names but the most common and infamous name is and ever shall be Hell.

The place has more than lived up to its name.

The skies were constantly blocked by dark clouds forever keeping the light from ever reaching the desolate place.

Falling from the sky were the constant screaming souls of the damned colliding harshly to the ground of rock, glass, and screaming bodies.

The rivers either had blood or water so polluted just being near it would make you puke.

Sitting on a throne of bone, metal, and flesh is a woman of impeccable beauty.

She wears a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat themed garter and a black spider-designed crotch-piece. She has black gloves with red fingertips and high boots with flame like patterns around the ankles, her outfit has several gold bands attached to it as well, one on each arm, one on each upper thigh, and one around her forehead. She also has a crest of some kind located directly under her breasts centered with a green gem. On her head she wears a small crown that holds her hair in a ponytail, the crown also has a small green gem in it with a black line running around it. She also has horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail ending in a spearhead type design.

With looks like this and a body that would make any women envious she could attract anyone's attention.

Except there was something WRONG with her.

Her skin is unnaturally pale to the point one would think she painted herself white, her hair ashen white, and finally there was her eyes: sclera black as the abyss, irises red like blood, they were filled with nothing but malice and pure sadism.

Even they held amusement as she listened to the sounds of the damned being put in everlasting torture.

Nyx, Hakumen no Mono, The Darkness, Red Goddess, Alice she had went by many names however the name she is most fond of is Yami.

Here was another day where she looked upon her domain enjoying the sights.

Just another… simple… day.

That's when she heard it.

Someone… is praying to her… begging her.

It was then that she heard one specific part: They have forsaken Kami and Paradise.

Her smile widen inhumanely, her eyes filled with delight. It has been more than thousands of years since someone prayed to her and even longer since someone rejects her and heaven.

She got off her throne and just for a second ethereal chains wrapped around her body before disappearing.

'May as well check… it could be entertaining after all.'

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki could only lay there as the villagers had actually caught him for the first time and were laying the beatdown on him. He glared at the ANBU who were supposed to protect him yet turn a blind eye or even stood by to watch the show.

"This for all the lives you've taken!"

"My mother is dead because of you!"

"Why did the Yondaime have to die for your mistakes?!"

Insults, screams of vengeance… he wanted them all to shut up.

He was starting to pass out. His vision so blurry he can barely make out anything that he's seeing.

He can faintly hear someone say to bring a flaming poker.

'I… will…kill them…'

His hatred had finally reached its zenith.

A smile formed, one unfit for a child but fit for a murderer.

"Every last one…"

The next thing he heard was a scream.

He could faintly see someone… no… something moving through the crowd tearing through them like wet paper.

Something wet splashed on him, he could only guess that it's blood.

All he could was stare as the thing massacred the mob, the ANBU guards trying to stop it only for them to be rip apart themselves.

Unknown to Naruto there were some that tried to escape, either for their lives or to call for reinforcements but this thing this… demon… didn't let them.

Eventually the screams stopped. Everyone is dead. The demon growled in satisfaction. The air reeked of death and his body coated in blood, yet he found the whole thing nostalgic.

The demon eventually came over to him and picked him. He finally got a good look at its no her face. She smiled, a smile that promised pain and suffering to those close to her, yet instead of feeling fear, Naruto smiled back.

It was the first true smile he ever made.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

Did he pass out? Was it all a dream?

Except when he looked around he saw nothing but mist.

**"You…"**

He looked and was shock to see the Kyuubi no Yoko itself in all its unholy glory.

**"What did you do brat in order to transport us to the edge of the abyss?"**

Oddly enough, other than its beastly tone, it sounded curious and even a bit nervous.

"Do not blame the actions of others on an innocent child Kyuubi."

The two looked forward and watched Yami herself emerging from the mist. Despite saying that her tone was all condescending and mocking.

Kyuubi looked absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't when coming face-to-face with the actual Devil?

"After all it would make you quite hypocritical."

She chuckled.

'Two for the price of one.'

She then turned her attention towards Naruto.

"Isn't this interesting…"

She circled around him, before cupping his chin, examining everything.

"A child with no sin… yet a heart that's tainted with so much Hatred it is more fitting for a sinner."

"E-excuse me miss… who are you?"

"Me? Well I have many names though the humans of this current age know me as Yami."

His eyes widen in shock before getting over it quickly. Yami was amused when she found no trace of fear on him once more, unlike the mightiest of Biju.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes you are… Naruto."

He didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Am I in hell?"

She smiled instead of answering, before leaning down to look him in the eye.

"I heard your prayer."

He looked surprised at this.

"It has been countless years since someone prayed to me, and yet it is the very first time a child prayed to me."

He didn't care enough to feel anything about that.

"I have seen everything you experienced, heard your deepest thoughts, and touched your innermost feelings… tell me Naruto… do you want power?"

He looked at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"Power to tear apart the heavens. Absolute power that will not lose to anyone. All you need is give me your flesh, your blood, your soul and it is all yours."

Kyuubi looked concerned at Naruto. It may hate humans but even it did not want a simple child to be in the 'tender mercies' of the very embodiment of evil itself.

**"Oy brat, whatever it is you're thinking don't. Even if you offered a prayer there is still time for you to make it to paradise."**

Naruto was silent, completely ignoring Kyuubi, and focused on his thoughts. Is it really worth it, power at the price of eternal damnation?

The more he thought about it the more he realized… His life was already hell. No family, no love, no home, constantly abused, constantly trying to survive, always hated. He wanted… he wanted them to SUFFFER… He wanted vengeance. Why would he want to go to paradise when Kami never once answered his prayers, letting him suffer for something he never did. If he went to paradise than how was he going get his revenge?

The answer is easy for him.

"I….want power. Even if I have to leave everything. Even if I have to sacrifice everything…..! I want the absolute power to grant my dear wish! I want….The strongest power that no one can reach! Give it to me!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed through the mist blinding both him and Kyuubi.

When it cleared they saw that they were in a hellish landscape, standing on top of a large pillar, floating in front of him a strange fruit.

"Eat this and your desires will be made real."

Before Kyuubi could stop him, chains burst out of the ground wrapping around its body, preventing it from doing anything.

"Eat this and it will grant you everything you desire, but everything you have will belong to me."

Naruto grabbed the fruit, examining it, before taking a bite out of it.

As he was eating some part of him wonder: 'Is this real?'

His heart beat and his entire body froze. His body was suddenly wreaked with pain, his body spasming, complete unaware he was floating. The pain kept growing until he couldn't take it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams can be heard throughout the realm and even caused the Kyuubi to flinch.

Before he blacked out he heard one last thing from Yami:

"Welcome to Hell… my son…"

* * *

_Ninth Circle: Treachery_

A frozen wasteland is what's best to describe the lowest level of hell.

A prison for those who are considered the worst of the worst.

Humans, Beasts, Deities it does not discriminate. Forever frozen in the eternal abyss.

One would think this would actually be merciful compare to the tortures of the higher levels except the ice is so cold that it burns to the point of being worse than any acid or heat could EVER produce.

At the center of this place is a large castle that hosts Yami herself.

She was sitting on a throne waiting for her child to arrive.

Around her was a wide assortment of demons some beautiful with most ugly as sin, all ranging from harpies, succubi, Asterian beasts, Archdemons, and chorts to name a few.

At the forefront are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves: Lucifer – Pride, Satan – Wrath, Asmodeus – Lust, Leviathan – Envy, Mammon – Avarice, Belphegor – Sloth, and Beelzebub – Gluttony.

Seven of the most powerful demons to ever exist, with Pride and Wrath being former Archangels, they also happen to be the most beautiful (yet oddly enough also most human-looking) demon women in Hell with only Yami and a few others matching them in terms of looks.

However two of the beings here are not demons.

Standing on her right is a woman of ethereal beauty: Long black hair, a crown with three purple jewels, violet-red eyes that occasionally flickered gold, and wearing a ceremonial white robe that was open to reveal much of her curvaceous body.

Unlike the demons that radiated carnage, suffering and hate this being radiated despair, decay, and death.

This is the Fallen Goddess Izanami no Kami who had actually died giving birth to her last child Kagutsuchi and somehow wounded up in Hell. Her former husband tried to rescue her only to be horrified at her appearance from her time in Hell and abandoned her while sealing the entrance to Hell making sure she would never escape. Except he forgot to take into account Yami herself. She unsealed the entrance and took care of Izanami, bringing her out of her despair and heartbrokenness, and restoring her beauty. Izanami had served Yami faithfully since then as her second in command and was always sent to Earth to reap the souls of the dead, sending them either to Hell, Purgatory or Heaven. Though Izanami is her name the beings of the Third Kingdom know her with a different name… Shinigami.

Standing on her right is a beast in human form. A cute fox girl who despite being a bit on the short side has a curvaceous figure that was well hidden by an elaborate blue kimono though the top was open a bit to reveal the top of her bountiful chest. Her is pink yet her nine tails and fox ears were orange instead. Her golden eyes held a sort of emptiness yet as well as some anxiety to them.

This is Tamamo no Mae the Kyuubi no Yoko, former strongest Biju, now an extremely powerful therianthrope (beast with the ability to turn into a human or sometimes the reverse). She was given a flesh and blood body by the Devil who claimed she did it for amusement. Her time spent in Hell had changed her greatly. Before she was simply an arrogant creature, who held contempt for her siblings, and held hatred for humanity for imprisoning her and using her like an object of war. Yet when she came here by mistake, due to her Jinchuuriki making a deal, she saw the absolute worst that the world could offer… and she hated it. This has caused her to review her lifestyle, her personality and her life choices; she ended up hating herself and was quite depressed however her former prisoner was quick to bring her out of her darkness. If he didn't she probably would have allowed herself to join the rest of the sinners in their eternal damnation.

In all honesty the only good things to come out this was that thanks to having an actual body no human can seal her again, she had found the man that sealed her and her former siblings and took great pleasure in torturing him, and finally was…

The final good thing caused her to blush and quickly shook her head to rid the thoughts that were dangerously entering the domain of the second circle.

All chatter, growls, and shrieks were ceased as someone entered the throne room.

Tamamo smile though that smile froze then became bitter. Izanami seemed indifferent, while Yami was ecstatic.

The person in question is a demon. It is muscular yet has a lean build to it akin to a swimmer's, instead of skin he has pitch black scales with a beige underbelly and chest giving the impression he was wearing armour, his hands large and tipped scythe like claws, his feet more akin to a reptile's and sporting the same type of claws, a long serpentine tail with a tuft of crimson fur at the tip, his draconian wings large and carried large spikes at the tips, his hair long and messy similar to lion's mane while the colour being crimson, his face seemed to be a mix of a human's and a canine of sorts, his forehead sporting two horns like an oni, and finally his eyes are a burning gold colour that holds large amounts of darkness. All in all he looks like a hybrid of a human and a dragon.

The demon stood still at the center.

Yami got off her throne and approached the demon. The others looked surprised when they see Yami sporting a look that can only be described as… loving.

She was in front of the demon who stood much taller than her.

**"I have come home… kaa-san."**

She then did something that shocked everyone except the goddess and the beast. She hugged him.

"Welcome home my child."

The demon, her son, hugged her back lovingly.

After a moment the two separated and she moved to the side.

Her son approached the throne before sitting on it. Izanami than placed a crown of ebony thorns on his head.

**"All hail Asura no Yami! The rightful King of Hell!"**

Yami declared before bowing down. The intelligent ones followed suit while the beastly ones all roared in response.

Asura looked at everything.

This belongs to him, this realm, this kingdom, these beings.

Why serve in Heaven when he can rule in Hell?

Now is finally the time to have his vengeance.

He smiled full of wickedness and glee.

* * *

Author's Notes

Welp Konoha and the rest of Earth are officially screwed.

Yami's appearance is based on an altered Swamp Witch/Werbellia from Queen's Blade.

The 7 Deadly Sins are based on the Demon Lords from 7 Mortal Sins.

Izanami/Shinigami's appearance is based on the one she has in Age of Ishtaria.

Kyuubi's appearance is based on Tamamo no Mae from Nasuverse.

Naruto/Asura's demon form is based on Cenara's Dracopyre form only more masculine and with black scales instead of green.

Hell is based on the one from Dante's Inferno, Agony, and Bleach.

So to clarify simply because I'm using numerous elements from anime that's infamous for their fanservice it doesn't mean this will be comedic or light (it will have some moments of it), this fic is going to be very DARK. The fact that my version of Hell takes elements of Dante's Inferno & Agony, as well as Yami's two aliases are Hakumen no Mono & Red Goddess should already clue you guys in to just how Dark this fic is going to get.

Ok I know many of you are actually going to rant about Kyuubi being female again, many of you seem to forget that canonKyuubi is GENDERLESS. All the Biju are genderless so just the act of giving them a gender is considered genderbending. It's OFFICIALLY stated that the Biju have no gender and are referred to as it rather than he or she. Plus this is fanfiction so suck it up.

Anyway Naruto made a deal with Yami that in all honesty could have gone HORRIBLY wrong if it weren't for the fact Yami was amused/interested in Naruto's status as a sinless child with a heart of a sinner.

Tamamo tried to stop Naruto from making the deal with Yami because she's very much aware of Yami's personality and Yami is SERIOUSLY that evil. The two never met but Tamamo has witnessed the aftermaths of Yami's... dealings and to say she was disgusted and frightened would seriously be a massive understatement. Other than Madara, Hashirama, Tobi, and Minato she doesn't hate anyone enough to let them make a deal with Yami.

The relationship between Yami and Naruto/Asura is one of Mother & Son and one between Lovers. If you guys are wondering if Yami truly loves Naruto/Asura... well you can say in a way. The love she has for him is similar to the one Freya has for Bell Cranel only more intensified. Whether you guys can call it love or a form of obsession/lust is up to your interpretation.

Welp till next time :)


End file.
